


Survival

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Recovery, Third Age, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Celebrían meets one of her distant relatives in Valinor





	Survival

Celebrían knows that many people will not see why she insists on this. For them, it was proof of that she was still haunted by her own trauma, since why would she seek out for the Sons of Fëanor otherwise?

 

For her, it is more of finding someone who knows the terror she had felt, would know the despair and fear of that it would be the last things she saw in life before her soul went to the Halls of Mandos. 

 

She was so grateful for her sons, her sweet, brave twins who had risked their own lives to save hers. But now, here in Valinor, she needed the company of someone else. Someone who she could talk about Elrond with, and not seen as the daughter of her mother. 

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

Maedhros had been alive again for a few decades, when he first heard from Finrod though their once-every-third-month letters about the latest news from Tirion about the special family arrival.

 

He could understand that Celebrían had needed the care of the Gardens of Lorien first, before her formal introduction at the royal court of her maternal grandfather. Even at a distance and with a hood so no one could guess who the rider was, he had seen Finrod escort his niece to the Garden. She had looked like a wrath, the poor lady, a sign of the deep trauma even with all the care that Elrond and their children would have done their best to give her in Middle-Earth before she had chosen to sail. 

  
  


Yet now, when she was healthy and strong again, he would welcome her to his home if she needed some peace and quiet.

 

“I am glad to finally meet the one who managed to win Elrond's heart and the glory of being his life partner.”  

Some might have found his manners not the best, unworthy of the prince he once had been. But Celebrían is fine with somewhat rough greetings, such things was hard to avoid when you had small children to care for.

 

“And I am blessed to finally meet the other one who made my husband a such great healer, for Elrond spoke much of how he would train on your phantom pains. Helped me a great deal even if I could not explain it,” she responded, straightening her back in a manner which, for a moment, revealed a thin dagger in her silver hair which had been set up with hairpins.  

 

Maedhros smiled thinly at the sight. Even if she had defended herself good before being captured, it was a good promise of that she refused to let good of habits that had been the key to survival. She was no silly airhead like the females at court, she was a survivor with the blood of kings in her veins. Elrond had fallen for a worthy lady which matched him. 

 

“Then I think you shall enjoy the tale of how the young Elros was a such awful klutz in the healing arts outside the most basic things that Elrond basically saved us by actually having the right skills.”

 

Celebrían had to laugh at the mental image of that. This visit was going to be so much fun, for sure. It would be very lovely to hear more of the more awkward side of Elrond which she knew about, but she had always wanted to know more. Maglor was almost too kind against Elrond to tell such embarrassing tales of his foster son, rare as his visits to Rivendell had been, so surely Maedhros would not hesitate to tell things Maglor had kept quiet about.  


End file.
